Luz De Luna
by ASAHI-CHAM
Summary: En el passado Tikki y Plagg sacrificaron mucho para proteger lo que mas amaban, ahora tendrian que guiar a sus protegidos en una lucha que ellos dierón por terminada, lo que valoran está em riesgo y deberán dar todo de sí para proteger lo que mas aman... (Semi-AU)


**Capítulo 1**

Era asombrosa la sensación de libertad, nunca se imaginó que el lograr salir de los límites de su clan le daría tales sentimientos, se dio cuenta que él era algo distinto cuando logró atravesar la barrera.

Corrió y corrió una vez que se vio lejos de la barrera, solo dejo que sus instintos lo guiarán y para él eso era más que suficiente, llegó hasta un claro en medio del bosque donde dominaba un hermoso lago y en la orilla de este estaba el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto, una joven con una larga cabellera roja con destellos negros, una piel blanca sin ninguna mácula un rostro delicado con unos expresivos ojos violetas y unos labios de un rosa claro, esa imagen lo dejó embelesado , sintió que no existía nada más que ese angelical ser.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto exaltada la joven cuando se dio cuenta que era observada por un joven desconocido no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta del joven ni logró ver más allá de sus ojos verdes y una extraña cinta en su frente con la marca de una huella.

El joven de ojos verdes regreso a su lugar detrás de la barrera diseñada para contenerlos, en su mente solo estaba la hermosa imagen de la chica en el lago, se sintió un cobarde por salir corriendo pero...se prometió recuperar su valentía y la próxima vez que la viera lograría hablarle….

Durante muchos días el joven fue hasta ese claro para ver a quien él consideraba su nuevo ángel personal…cuando se quiso dar por vencido... sucedió lo que espero por días, fue el primer día en que la diosa de la Luna tocaba la tierra, justo al inicio del nuevo ciclo lunar, allí estaba ella en el centro del lago sólo vestida con un manto blanco y junto a élla sobre el lago, la diosa de la Luna, una niña de unos diez años de largos cabellos plateados y profundos ojos negros, un manto azul celeste ceñido a su cintura con un cinto dorado era lo que la vestía mientras hablaba con la chica de ojos violetas, ambas conversaban de algo que a él le era imposible escuchar, se dio cuenta que no podría hablar con su ángel dado que le faltaba valentía, por lo que se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha de regreso…

-Plagg- escucho que alguien lo llamaba y se detuvo-¿ Porque te vas?-no conocía esa voz pero por alguna razón se sintió sereno al escucharla-¿Acaso no has venido a verla?

-Eres tú- y allí estaba esa voz angelical con la que había soñado los últimos días-eres muy tímido... jejeje...mi nombre es Tikki- con algo de nervios se giró y quedó frente a frente con Tikki y la diosa lunar.

-Yo soy Yue, es un gusto conocerte- se presentó la diosa lunar mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor-eres un chico muy curioso, nunca había visto un guerrero lejos de la barrera…

-¿Un guerrero?-interrumpió la pelirroja a Yue-¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que ustedes no pueden salir de la barrera-al principio el semblante de Tikki era uno serio, luego cambió a uno muy divertido- esto es asombroso Yue.

-Tranquila Tikki, el pobre Plagg está muy nervioso... jiji…- se expresó la niña con diversión.

-¿Cómo sabés mi nombre?-interrogó Plagg fijando sus ojos verdes en la niña.

La niña sonrió tiernamente y detalló al joven de arriba abajo, lo primero que observó fue sus curiosos ojos esmeraldas, que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabellera negra larga hasta los hombros y ligeramente alborotada, un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, una cinta verde como sus ojos en su frente, con la garra de gato que es la señal de su clan, su traje era manga larga color verde y sobre este una armadura negra para proteger su cuerpo, de su cintura colgaba una cadena que sujetaba una espada. Era la viva imagen de un guerrero muy fiero, pero sus ojos…sus ojos tenían algo distinto.

-Es igual a ti Galletita-Tikki se sorprendió ante el comentario y miró a Plagg con curiosidad, se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su corazón.

Plagg se sonrojo ante el contacto, tan así que sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces llevo su mano hasta la de la joven y tomándola con galantería hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Plagg, es un gusto conocerle My Lady- después de decir estás palabras beso su mano, logrando así un tierno sonrojo en la joven.

-Plagg…

-Plagg, despierta…

-Plagg, despierta o tú preciado Camembert, ter…-Adrien ni pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya el pequeño Kwami estaba despierto y sobre él.

-Mi preciado Camembert- decía el gato negro- como te he extrañado…

Iba a dar un mordisco a su preciado queso cuando sintió que algo impactó contra su pequeño cuerpo, lo que provocó una fuerte risa en el rubio y una rabieta por parte del Kwami.

-Vamos Plagg deja el escándalo-dijo el ojiverde mientras hacía una pose desinteresada-fue solo una broma, además te quedaste dormido.

-Si, si... ahora dame mi adorado Camembert- comentó el Kwami mientras agitaba sus pequeñas manos pidiendo su queso.

-Allí tienes tu adorado queso- señaló una bandeja sobre la mesa-pero trata de comerlo lejos de mi y rápido.

Plagg se apartó del rubio y floto hasta su Camembert, después de devorarlo fijó su mirada en la ventana, su mirada denotaba tristeza y nostalgia, sin poder evitarlo recordó su sueño y deseo volver a dormir…

-Mariquita-susurro el pequeño minino.

-¿La extrañas no es así?-dijo el rubio tomándolo entre sus manos-ya verás que regresaras a su lado….tan pronto como yo descubra quien es mi Lady…

-Es la primera vez que estamos así de separados-dijo con tristeza mientras sus orejitas se inclinaban mostrando aún más su estado- ni soy capaz de sentirla, y eso algo que no había pasado en los últimos cinco mil años.

Corría con desesperación por el bosque, tenía que llegar al claro lo más pronto posible, tenía que llevarlo con Yue solo con ella estaría seguro.

Tikki miró con tristeza y dolor al ver gran tesoro que llevaba entre sus brazos, aún recordaba las palabras de su gran amor antes de que ella partiera en busca de Yue.

-Cuidalo Tikki, tienes que llevarlo con Yue solo ella podrá protegerlo has...cof... cof... hasta que llegue el momento-con gran esfuerzo y herido él le había pedido que lo llevará con la diosa lunar y no le fallaría, por el amor que le profesaba que daría todo para llegar a Yue.

-El lago -dijo con alivio, vio cómo la Luna se refleja en el agua y sin dudarlo entró en ella hasta quedar en medio del reflejo- Yue, se muy bien que no puedes acudir a nosotros pero... pero…- ya no podía más, las lágrimas eran demasiadas como para contener las- recuerda el juramento y protegelo, solo tú puedes hacerlo por…

-Sabes que siempre cumpló con lo que prometo pero lo que me pides…- se escuchó la voz de Yue en el claro.

-No importa el precio a pagar por su protección, lo pagaremos- replicó con seguridad la joven pelirroja- se cual sea el precio lo pagaremos…

Cuando terminó de hablar una luz la rodeo y aquello que iba protegido en sus brazos se desvaneció.

-Cuando llegue el tiempo lo regresare con ustedes- después de escuchar esto todo a su entorno se volvió caos y después…ya no había nada….

Tikki se despertó sobresaltada con ese sueño o más bien recuerdo, fijó sus ojos en su portadora que aún dormía y suspiro.

-Confío en ti Marinette- fueron sus pensamientos antes de fijar su vista el reloj y gritar- MARINETTE LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA.

-Amiga tienes un serio problema con el horario-le susurró Alya a la pelinegra una vez que la clase terminó- pensé que este sería un año de renacimiento para ti.

-Y lo será, por esa razón el cambio de look- le contestó a su amiga mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Alya la observó detenidamente, tenía que admitir que su amiga había experimentado un cambió muy sorprendente durante el verano, aunque seguía siendo tímida su nuevo vestuario le daba el toque rebelde que necesitaba.

Marinette había decidido cambiar su cabello, se cortó a la altura del mentón, vestía un vestido rojo de rayón color rojo ajustado hasta la cintura, la falda del vestido tenía la caída natural de la tela y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sobre el vestido una chaqueta negra de manga tres cuarto, calzaba unos botines negros al tobillo y para completar el look estaba el maquillaje, un labial rosa con algo de brillo, un un ligero rubor que daba la impresión de que estaba sonrojada, en sus ojos una máscara negra para dar volumen a sus pestañas y resaltar sus ojos.

-En eso te has ganado un diez amiga- dijo la morena levantando el pulgar- con quizás y encuentres a tu príncipe.

-Lo del príncipe lo dudo- respondió la ojiazul entre risas- pero lo del diez... en eso te doy la razón, me queda muy bien el vestuario de hoy... jajaja…

-Eres muy modesta amiga- dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Mientras las dos amigas hablaban en sus asientos, una rubia que compartía clases con ellas estaba iniciando uno de sus típicos berrinches perturbando la paz en la que se encontraba el aula de clases.

-¿COMO QUE NO ESTARÁ LISTO PARA EL DÍA DEL BAILE?-grito Chloe mientras hablaba por teléfono-MI PAPI SABRÁ DE ESTO...NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALMÉ, DESDE HACE MESES LES…AHHHH... COMO SE LE OCURRE COLGARME…

-Y todo estaba bien hasta que despertaron a la reina del drama- dijo Alya para después dar un suspiro.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO POBRETONA?- grito la rubia parando al frente de Alya.

-Lo siento su Alteza, no quise interrumpir su estúpido berrinche- comento con burla la peli naranja- es solo que el feo to…

-Alya, porfavor no insultes a Chloe-dijo Marinette, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de su amiga.

-Valla la panadera se te ha puesto en contra- comentó mordazmente la rubia- pero no creas que por esto vas…

-Nos vez que al hacerlo sólo alargas que nos torture con su horrible voz- después de estas palabras la reportera suspiro- y la obligas a tratar de usar su cerebro.

-Eres una…

-Buenos días jóvenes- una voz proveniente de la puerta interrumpió a la rubia, era la profesora Boustier, quien entraba al aula- señorita Bourjois regrese a su lugar, jóvenes el día de hoy se nos une un nuevo alumno, espero que se comporten a la altura y que lo ayuden adaptarse dado se que anteriormente él tomaba sus clases en casa. Joven Agreste, pase al frente y preséntese.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste- un joven de cabello rubio desordenado, ojos verdes con un toque felino; vestido con unos jeans negros, una playera blanca con detalles en verde y sobre esta una sudadera del mismo color de sus jeans con detalles en verde- es un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos- agrego el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y paseaba su vista por el aula de clases quedándose enganchado de una mirada tan azul como el cielo.

-Adrien, quiero dar inicio a la clase así que tomé asiento junto a Nino- dijo la profesora señalando un lugar al frente junto a un joven Moreno que tenía unos auriculares en su cuello y justo al frente de la dueña de la mirada azul que lo había dejado paralizado por unos segundos.

Marinette detallo a su nuevo compañero de clases sin poder descifrar ese raro sentimiento que la embargó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, incluso con todo lo que le puede pasar día a día ese momento para ella fue muy raro.

A la hora del almuerzo durante su patrullaje como Ladybug, Marinette se encontró con su extraño compañero, el joven que era el portador del Miraculous del gato para élla era algo extravagante, era muy…

-Buenas tardes My Lady- y allí estaba ese gato tonto siendo galante- no se ponga triste que yo estoy aquí para acompañarle.

-Hola Chat- dijo la ojiazul- llegas tarde para el patrullaje.

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar My Lady- Sr acercó a la joven y tomando su mano hizo una reverencia y la besó- le seguro que volveré a dejarla esperando.

-Le que digas gatito- le respondió Ladybug alejándose del héroe y preparando su yoyó para retirarse de la Torre Eiffel- ya es hora de regresar, minino tengo cosas que hacer.

-ahhh- suspiro y héroe gatuno- debe dejar de ser tan escurridiza My Lady.

Después de ver su Lady alejarse Chat Noir se quedó de pie en la torre observando el movimiento de la ciudad hasta que su anillo pitó y recordó que debía regresar a la escuela.

Una vez que regreso a ser Adrien, recordó el porqué su padre le había permitido ir a la escuela…

Flash Back

-Escucha muy bien Adrien- hablo con seriedad Gabriel Agreste a su hijo- te permitiré ir a la escuela con la condición de que ni faltes a ninguna de tus responsabilidades previas, no descuidaras tu trabajo como representante de la firma.

-Si padre- dijo Adrien con mucha alegría- ni te defraudaré.

-Así espero, eres un Agreste y debes comportarte como tal- sentenció el mayor de manera severa- al mínimo fallo regresaras a ver clases en casa con Natalie.

-Sí padre- contestó por último vez el menor antes de bajar del auto.

-A las dos vendrán por ti para un sesión de fotos, debes estar en la entrada a esa hora- escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fin del Flash Back

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el recuerdo, le había costado mucho convencer a su padre que le permitiera algo más de libertad.

Emprendió la marcha para regresar a la escuela, una vez que llegó se dio cuenta que solo faltaban pocos minutos para que el receso terminará, apresuró el paso no quería llegar tarde a la próxima clase.

Ya se hacía un año de tener la labor de proteger París, debía admitir que al principio le costaba mucho creer su nuevo papel de heroína, los primeros meses estuvo sola en la labor de purificar a los pequeños akumas; una labor muy difícil hasta que el Gato apareció para ayudarle.

Debía admitir que su coqueto compañero era de gran ayuda, aún cuando siempre estuviera coqueteando con ella.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había pasado la escuela por algunas cuadras, no fue hasta que sus aretes sonaron y dio un rápido vistazo a su entorno que se dio cuenta de se descuidó.

-Que torpe eres Marinette- se reprendió en voz alta.

El pitido de sus aretes la obligó acelerar el pasa mientras retrocedía, cuando llegó al colegio su transformación terminó, se apresuró a guardar a Tikki en su bolso junto con un par de galletas y luego de eso corrió con todos sus fuerzas para llegar al salón.

Tan concentrado estaba en se carrera que no se dio cuenta que al cruzar en unos de los pasillos venía una joven corriendo, sino hasta que fue muy tarde y sintió el golpe.

Callo de espaldas y se golpeó con el suelo, del impacto cerró sus ojos y los abrió cuando sintió un peso fuerte sobre él.


End file.
